Object Connects
Object Connects (formerly known as Project Duo) is an object show series created by PlanetBucket22, who's responsible for creating well-known series such as Object Crossovers! In fact, this serves as a spin-off to Object Crossovers! In this show, 20 anthropomorphic objects split into 10 groups of 2, compete for the chance to win 1,000,000 dollars by working together as a team until the finale. Development On May 10, 2017, BucketStudio22 announced that he'll be making a brand new object show after he finishes making Object Crossovers! It was formerly called Project Duo (the name was not a offical name for the project). He also announced the first four contestants for Project Duo, and they are Circle, Journal (both of which have been appeared in the scrapped object show projects created by BucketStudio22), and two new characters that were created for this show; Cassette Tape and Vanilla. Cotton Candy confirmed to be in Project Duo five days after the announcements, making it five contestants. PlanetBucket22 confirmed that two of those five contestants, Journal and Cassette Tape, will be pair together as The Firey Melons. On July 1, 2017, at the end of Object Crossovers 28A, PlanetBucket22 revealed two new characters; Flashlight and Toothbrush On July 30, 2017, PlanetBucket22 introduces all characters in the game as well as the new teams, their name, and their group placement., and he reveals what the name of the project is going to be called; Object Connects. On September 17, 2017, PlanetBucket22 announces that Object Connects will indeed going to have voice acting. The first two voice tests were uploaded and they release on September 17, 2017, and September 18, 2017, respectively. On November 1, 2017, PlanetBucket22 announces that two new characters, Lantern and Yogurt Cup, will be also joining Object Connects, and both of these characters were recommended by KirbyRider1337, the winner of Object Crossovers! Characters Avocado: A male beige olive colored half sliced avocado and the member of The Sneezy Oranges. An avenge blogger with a bit picky and a complain personality. A strong and smart contestant but yet a glass cannon. He can't move on without his body. Bocce Ball: A female crimson red bocce ball and a member of The Smarty Blueberries. A very strong and a very smart contestant but yet the most sympathetic and shy contestant in the game. A contestant who hated being overpowered and wanting to be friends with Stampy. Candle: A female magenta candle and a member of The Smelly Peaches. A strong, free-spoken, loudmouth girl who stands upon the rest and doesn't be a pushover by enemies, including Cotton Candy. However, her ego is an advance causing Candle to be a jerk to others. Cassette Tape: A male gray cassette tape and a member of The Firey Melons. He always complains about this show and the challenges the host was making every episode. His goal is to want everyone who watches knows that skillful and intelligence players will win. Circle: A male green circle and a member of The Happy Berries. A reckless, rude, troublemaker who only cares about messing up other people for fun. However, he lived in the trail past being isolated due to being a circle. He's Slimey's best friend. Cotton Candy: A female pink flossed cotton candy and a member of The Punchy Mangos. She cares about herself, she can sabotage the competition in order to win the game. She wants to make sure that no one will miss with her hair. Crane Flower: A female plant and a member of The Sleepy Strawberries. A very positive contestant who refuse to say no and tries to calm Vanilla down. However, removing her leaves like arms are her weakness and stealing from her causes her to have no other choice but to serve. Flashlight: A female violet plastic flashlight and a member of The Happy Berries. A nervous, metallophobe contestant who sneezes every time she stands on any metals.She's most likely to stay away from Toothbrush because of his annoyance. Journal: A female yellow journal and a member of The Firey Melons. She's in her little world, ignoring the real world in general. She thinks that her stickers are magical, so she uses it to help other people but only makes it more difficult. Key Chain: A male silver keychain and a member of The Sneezy Oranges.A smooth calm, nice but crazy and loud Key Chain who let go his past and tries to help other people he needs and tries to remain positive so he cannot let all the troubles in the past get into his Metalhead. Lantern: A male gray oil light lantern and a member of The Reversal Tomatoes. A complete utter idiot who is secretly intelligent and conniving player. He wants to make everyone sure that he's stupid and he wants them to keep it that way. Quince: A male yellow quince and a member of The Punchy Mangos. A very sarcastic and mature contestant who doesn't care to solve other people problems and tries to win the challenge so he will become a billionaire. Slimey: A male green slime and a member of The Noisy Gooseberries. A very gimmick contestant who can turn shapes and change colors. He's Circle best friend and he wants to make sure that he doesn't get eliminated early so they will be in the Final 3. Stampy: A female Red stamp with a 5 and a dollar sign switch around and a member of The Smarty Blueberries. A very stubborn, selfish, loudmouth who wants to take control and be the person in charge. Sundae: A female glass cup with ice cream inside and a member of The Speedy Dragon Fruits. A very rude, egotistical contestant who always complain and criticize other contestants for their looks, skills, and leadership but she's doing this in a calm, sweet, optimistic attitude. Thing: A male member of The Speedy Dragon Fruits. A very smart, very talented but a very weird looking object who tries to outsmart others so he can move to the finals making him the biggest threat in the game. However, due to his sizes, intelligent, and design, he always gets picked by other contestants. Toothbrush: A male white and navy blue mechanical toothbrush and a member of The Noisy Gooseberries. A being outgoing, hardworking, optimistic guy with a street-smart, get it done attitude, but his ego can be very annoying. Vanilla: A female beige colored vanilla flower and a member of The Sleepy Strawberries. She has two personalities, but one of the personality will be taking over the body depending on the vehicles she's at now known as The Mighty Vanilla. Walky Talky: A male black walky talky and a member of The Smelly Peaches. A strong, loudmouth, easy preferring soldier who likes to give others and create and find new ways to win the challenges. However, he can be a stubborn, selfish, and caustic about the work he makes and keeps implying that it's not going to work. Yogurt Cup: A male beige color yogurt cup and a member of The Reversal Tomatoes. A slient and yet a very smart contestant around but he can be impatient sometimes. Contestants Episode 5 - Presents Avocado (EP5).png|Avocado Bocce Ball (EP5).png|Bocce Ball Candle (EP5).png|Candle Cassette Tape (EP5).png|Cassette Tape Circle (EP5).png|Circle Cotton Candy (EP5).png|Cotton Candy Crane Flower (EP5).png|Crane Flower Flashlight (EP5).png|Flashlight Journal (EP5).png|Journal Key Chain (EP5).png|Key Chain Lantern (EP5).png|Lantern Quince (EP5).png|Quince Slimey (EP5).png|Slimey Stampy (EP5).png|Stampy Sundae (EP5).png|Sundae Thing (EP5).png|Thing Toothbrush (EP5).png|Toothbrush Vanilla (EP5).png|Vanilla Walky Talky (EP5).png|Walky Talky Yogurt Cup (EP5).png|Yogurt Cup Episode 1 - Episode 4 Avocado.png|Avocado Bocce Ball.png|Bocce Ball Candle.png|Candle Cassette Tape.png|Cassette Tape Circle.png|Circle Cotton Candy.png|Cotton Candy Crane Flower.png|Crane Flower Flashlight.png|Flashlight Journal.png|Journal Key Chain.png|Key Chain Lantern.png|Lantern Quince.png|Quince Slimey.png|Slimey Stampy.png|Stampy Sundae.png|Sundae Thing.png|Thing Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush Vanilla.png|Vanilla Walky Talky.png|Walky Talky Yogurt Cup.png|Yogurt Cup List of Episodes It's unknown how many episodes will be produced, but it yet it has been speculated that there will be at least 24 episodes. Each episode ranged at around 10 - 25 minutes while the very first episode will be spit into two parts. Elimination Table Scrapped Contents & Characters 'Characters' These are the characters that are considered to be in Object Connects but they got scrapped for other reasons. These are the name of the characters in alphabetical order. 'Characters from Win For The Secret Prizes/ Battle For Cake Kingdom (show)' *'Bottle' - A male gray-blue bottle. His personality was that he just a loser that wants to be a superstar and gives a spotlight in the show but his ego gets him into trouble. However, due to the production, PlanetBucket22 had created a toothbrush body for Object Connects and he wanted that toothbrush character to be on the show instead of a bottle characters. However, because both characters kinda share the same personality, PlanetBucket22 decided to scrapped Bottle in favor of a character now we know as Toothbrush. Some of Bottle's personality and traits move into Toothbrush but add more depth to the character.. *'Boomerang '- A male black boomerang with a red line. His character was that he speaks backward and whatever someone told him to do something, he does the opposite. He was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 20 characters limit, so he was overshadowed by some characters scrapping him entirely. *'Bulls Eye '- A female gray bulls-eye. She wants to help everyone but couldn't because she's clumsy thanks to her eyes that were far away from each other. However, because of how Bulls-Eye was created of being nothing but a gimmick PlanetBucket22 had a hard time creating a depths, traits, and hobbies for this character. Because of that and all of the interesting and well rounded characters were created, she had the hard time to work this out, scrapping her in the process. *'Chicken Nugget' - A male brown chicken nugget and the same chicken nugget from the Object Crossovers camp. During the early work of Object Connects, who used to be called Project Duo, PlanetBucket22 was planned to make his object show a continuation of Object Crossovers. Chicken Nugget leaved Ribbon and Dahlia from the same camp, but he ended up being in a object show with 18 other contestants. Its unknown if Chicken Nugget will be the host or a contestant or the show however this idea won't last very long. PlanetBucket22 decided to rework the entire episode by creating Jack for a host, scrapping the connection of Object Crossovers and removing Chicken Nugget altogether. *'Drum '- A small male red and blue colored drum. At one point, he was going to be a co-host in the original project, but then later changed into a contestant. He is a drum that cannot be drummed. Since Drum lacks personality and depth to his character, he was scrapped entirely. *'Gemstone '- A female green gemstone and a possibly a beta version of Vanilla. An adventuring professor who finds something on the ground and treasures it. Basically, she would have been a parody to Indiana Jones. She was so close to be in the show but couldn't because of the 20 characters limit. All of his traits was later used and reworked into the character we know as The Mighty Vanilla. The professor idea was later moved to Thing's character. *'Glassy Diamond '- A female glass diamond. She's very shy and always dependent on Safe. She was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 20 characters limit, so she was overshadowed by some characters. *'Hair Spray' - A female blue and pink hairspray and a beta version of Sundae. Her trait was that she's a fashionista and one of alliance members of Cotton Candy's. She was scrapped and later replaced by Sundae. However, she was mentioned in Cotton Candy's character description before changing it. Perhaps at one point, she was supposed to be in the show during production. *'Jar '- A male jar and a beta version of Flashlight and a similar personality as her but more socially awkward and a living bad luck making machine. He was scrapped and later rework as Flashlight, adding few things from the Jar's concept in her. *'Lemonade' - A male lemonade jar and the opposite of Pink Lemonade. He was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Mango' - A male mango who is a strong, rude, insulting jock who thinks that everyone around him is useless and a leader of the alliance along with Circle and Slimey. He was scrapped and later replaced by Celery and then later Walky Talky who took his place as the third friend. *'Pink Lemonade' - A female lemonade jar and the opposite of Lemonade. She was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Purple Potato' - A female purple potato and possibly a beta version of Bocce Ball. A bored, careless, anti-social artist who created her arts made out of junk she finds in the ground. Every art she makes represents her hidden emotions, how she feels, and how she sees anyone. *'Safe - '''A giant light gray-blue safe. A gentle giant and a guardian of Glassy Diamond. He was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 20 characters limit. At one point, the creator decided to scrap Glassy Diamond and replace her with someone else but he made a good decision to scrap Safe also as he felt that both Glassy and Safe were met together. *'Shopping Bag '- A female blue shopping bag and a beta version of Cotton Candy from the first scrapped project. She acts like Cotton Candy with the same personality and voice as her. In the first scrapped project, she was colored yellow but later changed it to blue and made her wider for Object Connects. She was scrapped for a obvious reason. *'Sugar Cookie - A female pink sugar cookie with rainbow sprinkles. A fast talker and a chatterbox. During production, PlanetBucket22 decided to include some characters from the first two scrapped projects. At one point, Sugar Cookie was supposed to be in Object Connects instead of Journal. However, he decided to replace her with Journal as he founds Sugar Cookie to be bland and annoying, nothing but a gimmick so to speak. He knows that Journal has potential and has a better personality. *'TNT '- A female red TNT and possibly a beta version of Crane Flower. Overpower but a pushover by someone who calls them friends. Because she's created to be a gimmick, she was scrapped. *'Vase '- A male red-orange color vase and possibly a beta version of Quince, but with a careless attitude. He was scrapped in favor of the six characters from the first two scrapped projects. *'Volcano '- A female small brown volcano (most likely a paper crafted volcano). A very timid character who moves away from society and she bursts out real lava every time she scares, angry, or grows into temper. She was scrapped in favor of the six characters from the first two scrapped projects. *'Water Balloon - '''A male blue water balloon. A "Bubble" of the show. A character that constantly dies on every episode. He was scrapped for that reason as he's more of a rip off than an inspiration. 'Characters That Were Made For This Show *'Celery' - A male celery and a beta version of Walky Talky. A stubborn, rude character who thinks that he's right about everything he says. Celery was scrapped because they were too many characters that start with a letter "C," so he deiced to created a new character to replace Celery and that person happens to be Walky Talky. *'Gumball Machine -' A male red gumball machine. He's serious, smart, keeping on eye on whatever he facing, but he can be a hothead, everytime he gets annoyed. He was scrapped in favor of Cassette Tape. *'Gold Post' - A male golden colored gold post. He's a jock but he cares about other people. He was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Lantern (PlanetBucket22)' - A male yellow lantern. He was scrapped because of the 20 characters limit, and got replaced by a KirbyRider1337 version. *'Mushroom' - A female red mushroom. A character from the Battle For Gold Palace camp, which Bucket was in as a debuter and did not join. She was scrapped in favor of Sundae for some reason. *'Onion' - A female onion who is a shy girl who cannot control her emotions. She was scrapped in favor of Vanilla. *'Photoy' - A male photo and another beta version of Flashlight. The same personality as her but he scrapped and reworked into Flashlight. Content * Shading mouths were present on every character in Object Connects during delevopment before they got scrapped. * Journal wasn't originally going to be in Object Connects but decided to include her because PlanetBucket22 believes that she will have a potential of being one of the great characters. * At one point, both Bocce Ball and Flashlight were originally going to be boys but later decided to change them into girls to balance up the gender. *Stampy was supposed to be called, "Stamp." *Bocce Ball was originally going to be a silent character but the creator decided to give her a voice. The silent type was later given to Yogurt Cup. *Key Chain was supposed to be armless but later decided to give him arms. *Key Chain was supposed to be pair with Candle and Walky Talky to Avocado in the first episode but later switch places. *Toothbrush was supposed to be pair with Circle and Flashlight to Slimey in the first episode but later switch places. *The Sneezy Grapefruits was supposed to be called, The Punchy Grapefruits. *The Crazy Dragon Fruits was supposed to be called, The Crazy Berries. *The Happy Berries was supposed to be called, The Joyful Berries. *Sundae was supposed to be named, Smoothie at one point. *The bodies of Bocce Ball, Circle, Crane Flower, Journal, Slimey, and Thing were different compared from the first poster to the official poster. Trivia *This is PlanetBucket22's third attempt to make an object show. **This is the first one to include voice acting. *This object show will be using the same style as other object shows; that includes Object Redundancy, Last Object Standing, and Paper Puppets. Eventually it will be Flash animated starting with Keep An Eye. *The name and design of the host, Jack, is actually based on the term when someone won the large cash prize in a game or lottery, especially in the slot machine when you scored 7. In other words, it based on the term, Jackpot. *The 5 and the dollar sign being misplaced on Stampy is actually intentional. It was a symbol for Stampy and the crowd in the show, being out of place to socially. *The tickets number 052008 is a reference to the date where The First BFDI Comic was released, March 2008. *The six characters; Circle, Cotton Candy, Journal, Slimey, Stampy, and Thing, are actually the reuse characters from the first two projects. **Well technically, both Cotton Candy and Journal were made for the second project. Team Icons The Happy Berries.png|The Happy Berries The Sneezy Oranges.png|The Sneezy Oranges The Firey Melons.png|The Firey Melons The Smelly Peaches.png|The Smelly Peaches The Punchy Mangos.png|The Punchy Mangos The Noisy Gooseberries.png|The Noisy Gooseberries The Smarty Blueberries.png|The Smarty Blueberries The Sneezy Dragon Fruits.png|The Speedy Dragon Fruits The Reversal Tomatoes.png|The Reversal Tomatoes The Sleepy Strawberries.png|The Sleepy Strawberries Gallery Object Connects!.png|Logo Category:Series